fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Are Lives/Allusions
The following is list of allusions in ''Death Are Lives'''' and it is based on a Wiki Affiliation of Neptunia Wiki including Code Geass Wiki. Some page may contains unmarked 'SPOILERS. '''Allusions to Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki Affiliations (Games) Compa |-|Agarest= |-|Fairy Fencer F= |-|Mugen Souls= IF (Idea Factory) |-|Diabolik Lovers= |-|Kaminagi no Asobi= * The word Anubis has been taken to the main character. |-|Norn9= NISA (Nippon Ichi Software America) |-|Disgaea= * During festival, those costume anyone wears resembles Disgaea. * Several D.E.M.B.U Ranks are similar to Classes from Disgaea. |-|Love Live! School Idol Project= * Many singers are along with ZweiWings are resembles Team Muses. Gust |-|Ar Tonelico= |-|Atelier= Falcom |-|The Legend of Heroes= |-|Tokyo Xanadu= MarvelousAQL |-|TYPE-MOON= * Various characters are resembles Fate/Stay Night, however traits and abilities are references to TYPE-MOON series. |-|Rune Factory= Other Video Games (CyberConnect2, Sting, B-Sha etc.) |-|DOT Hack Series= * The word Hacker's Interference, Misuzu's Void Gadget is reference to DOT Hack Series. |-|Hexyz Force= |-|Xenosaga= * Generally looks like an even more futuristic of the original CR-Unit (Mika Akitaka Version). Colors are originally dark grey (JGSDF and DEM colors), but are soon replaced with half white with neon green highlights, which later becomes various companies and empire color scheme. * Bandersnatch Drones have even more futuristic of the original one (design by Mika Akitaka), but also have advancing weapons known E.I. (stands for Ein Sof, meaning Infinity) * Every Worms and Phantoms were looks like Gnosis, but it has more organic skins. * Mysterious Girl (Fiona) resembles KOS-MOS from Xenosaga, and may have been inspired by it. Allusions to Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki Affiliations (Anime, especially Code Geass Wiki Affiliation) There are list of anime, manga and video games were affiliated by Wiki. |-|Akame Ga Kill!= * During night, Tsubaki wears looks exactly like Akame, the only difference is violet necktie and wielding Ame on Murakumo, the ancient Japanese Samurai blade. * All Ratatoskr members have based on the Night Raid members. The following members of Ratatoskr have a several roles: *# Ounoma Shouichi - Tatsumi (Swordsman) * In Death Are Lives, Ellen Mira Mathers is Esdeath's equivalent. |-|Angel Beats!= * There are following similar traits: *# Kohinata Asagi - Tachibana Kanade *# Shinomiya Ayane (Miyabi) - Nakamura Yuri *# Ounuma Shouichi - Otonashi Yuzuru |-|Attack on Titan= * 3D Harken System is more likely to Third-Dimension Maneuver Gear. * Shouichi's personality most likely to Eren Yeager. |-|Black Bullet= * All Worms have become gruesome beasts are resembles Gastrea. * Zero's appearance is more reminiscent like Hiruko Kagetane. * Asagi wield a pair of Handgun which similar to Spingfield XD, also Hinamori Kotori doing more roundhouse kick similar to Aihara Enju. |-|Black Butler= * The word Sebastian is similar to Sebastian Michaels. |-|Cowboy Bepop= * In the basement, all soldiers and DEM Wizards wielding futuristic firearms similar to anime counterpart. |-|Death Note= * Ryoma has a picture of Kira from Death Note on one of his computer screens. |-|Detective Conan/Case Closed= * This episode is reference to various murder case chapters. |-|High School DxD= * Kazusa's clone appearance resembles Raynare, the main antagonists of High School DxD. * Raven's Gauntlet resembles Hand of Longinus. Both are knuckle except his main Void Weapon. * Mythological Monsters are represent in Death Are Lives but their appearance are different and only name by itself. |-|Ikkitousen= |-|JoJo's Bizzare Adventure= * Sergei's catchphrases, "Oh my Dio!" meaning God in Italy is reference to Dio Brando, main villain of the First Segment, Phantom Blood. * In Death Are Lives Zero, there is an ESP ability used by Sergei called "The World", which he uses to move at incredibly fast speeds. This ability takes its name from Dio Brando' The World Stand, which serves an identical function. |-|Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors= * There are following characters expy from Kagerou Project characters: *# Ounuma Shouichi - Kisaragi Shintaro *# Kohinata Asagi - Tateyama Ayano *# Takamiya Ryoichi - Konoha *# Tonomachi Hiroto - Kano Shuuya *# Milleford Kasim - Kozakura Mary *# Mikazuki Kazusa - Kido Tsubomi *# Zeke - Amamiya Hibiya *# Misuzu - Ene (Enomoto Takane) *# Keiichi - Sato Kousuke *# Anastasia Vi Braun - Kisaragi Momo |-|Katekyou Hitman Reborn= * His attack abilities are similar to Tsunayoshi's techniques. * Ratatoskr Uniform resembles Vongola's uniform. Both are black-colored shirts. |-|Macross= * Noise System's cannon resembles Macross 7's main weapon. Both are laser-beam cannon. * Various VF-Units appears during flashbacks. * Anastasia, like Sheryl Nome, is a J-Pop singer. |-|Ouran's High School Hoist Club= * The companion of Video Research Club is similar to Hoist Club. |-|Symphogear= * Various characters resembles Symphogears casts, however character names, traits and abilities are different manner. * Unlike Symphogear, Nehushtan Armor have been used by any individual characters with infect Nehushtan Virus. * In the past, Sergei's appearances look identity to Dr. Ver. |-|YoYoKid Mike= * There is an old toys in Corneo Shop in Area 11: Tenguu that stored "Super Yo-yo Contest". Allusions to Code Geass and Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover fanfic Although this story is intended to Code Geass and Neptunia crossover fanfic, but scrapped due to change hs plan, it namely Death Are Lives, a Date A Live and Guilty Crown fusion-fic into the main story. Because of scrapped, Code Geass and Hyperdimension Neptunia makes some references to the terms and titles itself. Although many of these are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number 10 (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. Code Geass * There are ten generations for Knightmare Frames. * The enemy Irregular is based on its Nightmare of Nunnaly counterpart. Hyperdimension Neptunia * GEM Industries from Death Are Lives is spelt and pronounced similarly to GamIndustri from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Both originate from the advance technology. * The General Shen's love interest, Emily Ryghts, is based on the Rei Ryghts fought in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-2. * The Ali Foire refers to the enemy Arifoire from Hyperdimension Neptunia, is a pun of the name itself. Allusions to the the year 2012 - 2016 (mentioned by creators) |-|Accel World= |-|AKB0048= * The newest generations of team Muses and akin to AKB48. |-|Culture Japan= |-|Freezing= |-|Gundam AGE= |-|Infinite Stratos= |-|K (Anime)= |-|Kill La Kill= * The Sakuradites are derivative to Life Fibers. * Miyabi's traits are akin to Matoi Ryuuko, as oppose to Kiryuin Satsuki. |-|My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU= |-|Puella Magi Madoka Magica= |-|Sekirei= |-|Vividred Operation= * Several Weapons were redesigned to Redjuice, as similar to Alones. Allusion to Date A Live and Guilty Crown crossover fanfic Being the crossover fan-fiction of the main series, Date A Live and Guilty Crown makes some references to the terms itself. Although many of these are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number 5 (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. Date A Live * Ratatoskr name is based on canon counterpart, instead their liberate Japan to disable the D.E.M.B.U and GHQ's plan. * The Resistance flagship, the Kusakabe, takes its name from the minor character of the original Date A Live. * The evolved "mystical" weapons names are resembling Angel names (* is a represent in the main story): *# Stinger Sword - Sandalphon* *# Frozen Hammer - Zadkiel* *# Kaleidoscope, Murderer's Weight, Leader's Rifles - Zafkiel* *# Shatter's Scythe - Camael* *# Rafale's Bowgun - Raphael* *# Violin of the Calm - Gabriel* *The word LOSTQUAKE is combination of SpaceQuake and Lost Christmas. *Shimazaki Mayuri is based on the Mayuri from Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement, both of her share similar to voice actress to Akame. However, she refer herself as Tsubaki to avoid suspicious. Guilty Crown * Shouichi carries a Stinger Sword, which it similar to Singer Sword in anime counterpart Allusion to TV Shows and Movies Category:Death Are Lives Category:Allusions